dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Images and Imagebox
Soon I will run a bot to update every image on the site with a new . My plan is to incorporate the licensing section inside the box and merge it with . This won't affect the usage of this template drastically, but its overall look will change. The main changes include: * renaming the template to "Filebox," which seems more accurate seeing as ogg files are not images in its strictest sense; * removing the curly brackets from the shortcuts, which will facilitate categorizing and other functions; * removing the distribution field, as it is now superseded by the Disclaimer box; * adding a licensing and fair use rationale tab and box similar to the Disclaimer one. I have always wanted to make these changes, but going through images manually was humanly impossible, but with a bot that is no longer an issue. I do, however, plan a more drastic change: removing the "author" parameter for non-free images. The reason is the same I gave here two years ago. The other active uploaders seemed to disagree with me, seeing as they kept crediting themselves for every image they uploaded. For the sake of consistency, I did the same. As I said then, the author field was supposed to be used to provide credit for the creators of public domain images. The copyright holders of non-free images are now credited in the Legal Disclaimer box, so it seems highly inappropriate to have uploaders credit themselves as the "capturer" of images we do not own. Images taken from somewhere else should be credited in the source field. If not, then it is inferred that the uploader is the capturer of the file. So, again, the author field in those cases seems redundant. I will remove that field for me and other uploaders, unless the currently active uploaders wish to retain their credit. In such case, I will rename the field to "capturer" because the creators of PD images should be listed as "author." Those who wish to retain credit, post here. By the next weekend I will run my bot. ― Thailog 23:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) * I don't see any problem with the removal of the "Author" credit. Go ahead and remove my name from the images I uploaded. However, I do need to know if this will affect the way we upload images. If I need to input new data, please send me the correct image box.MrWhitman 17:22, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :You won't need to input new data, in fact you will input less. But don't worry. I'll update the template page with instructions and post a site notice and the time comes. ― Thailog 18:31, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Update So, our images have been update and the template, now named incorporates, the screenshot template and a separate fair use rationale section. As soon as I can I will add more licenses. The usage of the template remains the same, except that it's simpler. You don't need to add the author or distribution field, and the shortcuts do not require brackets, because they are embedded in the template. See this as an example. If you happen to find any file containing errors, please fix it or report it here. Thanks. ― Thailog 20:21, 18 May 2009 (UTC)